Camera cranes are used to position and maneuver motion picture cameras, such as motion picture film or digital cameras, HD cameras, and 2D and 3D cameras. Camera cranes typically have a crane arm mounted onto a mobile base or vehicle. The arm can be pivoted or tilted up or down, and panned from side to side, to obtain a desired camera position, while the mobile base remains stationary. Some crane arms can extend and retract with a telescoping movement. To follow a moving subject during filming, or to move the camera around a subject, move in, back-up or move diagonally in any direction, the motion base is pushed over the ground by the filming crew, or the motion base may be self-propelled via an on-board motor.
As filming often takes place on location outside of a studio, the mobile base is advantageously capable of carrying heavy payloads over soft or uneven ground surfaces, such as grass, sand, soil, or over slippery surfaces such as snow. While existing motion bases have performed well, there is a need for motion bases having still further traction and stability.